


Renunciando al amor

by Fullbuster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Estudiantes, Lemon, M/M, Romance, San Valentin, accidente, campamento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: ¡Toda una vida juntos! Él había estado en todos sus años de vida. Él estuvo cuando rompió con su primera novia, cuando le regalaron su primera pelota de voleibol, cuando dijo de unirse al equipo. Estuvo en todos sus cumpleaños, en las victorias y derrotas del equipo e incluso... estuvo apoyándole al cien por cien cuando se enamoró, haciendo lo imposible para que conquistase al chico que le gustaba. Jamás se dio cuenta de lo que Iwa sufría hasta esa fatídica excursión... hasta que el tablón del cuarto de Iwa le hizo darse cuenta de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Renunciando al amor

**_"El amor es la más injusta de las emociones. No te deja vivir, pero al mismo tiempo, te impide morir"._ **

Así es como lo veía Iwaizumi Hajime. Frente a la estación de autobuses y con la bolsa al hombro, miraba la pelota de voleibol entre sus dedos. La cabeza todavía le dolía y los médicos no quisieron quitarle el vendaje, sin embargo, le aseguraron que en unos días estaría bien. ¿Qué razón le impedía entonces quedarse? Empezaría una nueva vida, lejos de los recuerdos a los que se había aferrado y que tan desdichado le habían hecho. Era hora de seguir adelante.

***

Su boca, ligeramente abierta, no conseguía emitir sonido alguno. Perplejo y detenido frente al gran tablón de su amigo, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Frente a su mesa de estudiar ahora vacía, estaba ese tablón de corcho lleno de fotografías de ellos dos. Podía ver claramente los inicios de su amistad hasta la última fotografía sacada recientemente, pero no sólo eso... había fotos suyas.

¡ _Le dijo que amaba a Issei Matsukawa_! Y... ¿Qué hizo Iwaizumi? ¡ _Sonreír y ayudarle a conquistarle_! Porque él era así, porque era su mejor amigo, porque en el fondo... le amaba y prefería verle feliz sacrificando su propia felicidad. ¡ _Era idiota_!

Lloró en silencio frente a las fotografías de toda una vida juntos. ¡ _Ese idiota se marchaba_!

\- Vaya, ¿recuerdas este festival? ¡ _Mi pequeño samurai_! Tardé casi dos semanas en hacerle ese traje, él decía que tú irías de un noble importante, y él sería quien te protegería – sonrió la madre de Iwaizumi al ver la fotografía de su hijo vestido de samurai con tan sólo siete añitos mientras que él vestía ese kimono imperial - ¡Dios mío! ¿Y ésta? Los dos os peleabais por saber quién estaba comiendo más sandía y os mirabais la tripita – reía al recordar aquellos momentos.

¡ _Toda la vida juntos_! Y jamás se dio cuenta de lo que Iwaizumi ocultaba. Él nunca le dijo nada y siempre le apoyó en sus mejores y en sus peores momentos. ¿Por qué no vio cómo se autodestruía? ¡ _El gran rey_! Así le llamaban, capaz de ver a todos sus aliados en el campo y programar la mejor jugada, pero fue demasiado idiota como para ver realmente lo que ocurría en la vida de su mejor amigo. El sollozo pronto fue audible, acompañando a la rebelde lágrima que había dejado escapar y a la que ahora acompañaban muchas otras.

\- ¿Oikawa? - la madre de Iwa lo miró con preocupación al verle llorar -. ¿Te encuentras bien, cielo?

**"El amor es cuando no sabes por qué quieres a esa persona, pero sientes que la quieres a tu lado para toda la vida".**

Salió corriendo de la habitación de su mejor amigo. Sus piernas se tropezaban entre sí, lo que hizo que casi se cayese por las escaleras en su huida. Todavía podía escuchar los gritos de la madre de Iwaizumi llamándole. ¡ _Tenía que llegar_! ¡ _No podía dejar que se marchase así sin más_! Tenía que confesarle que era él quien le importaba, nadie más que él.

¡ _Aquel accidente lo cambió todo_! Quiso fingir que no escuchó nada, quiso fingir que él jamás pronunció esas palabras para no hacerle sentir mal pero era un error. Tenía que decirle que le escuchó, que las dijo, que le amaba.

\- ¡ _IWAAAAAA_! – gritó al salir a la calle, corriendo como un loco con la bolsa de deporte sobre su hombro.

***

**Dos años antes de la universidad:**

Sentado en el césped junto a la orilla, con la bicicleta tirada en el suelo, movía incesantemente un par de piedrecitas entre sus dedos. Estaba triste y por eso mismo, al salir del entrenamiento, fue directamente a su lugar favorito. Sólo unos patos permanecían impasibles en el agua mientras atardecía.

\- De verdad que eres todo un caso – pronunció Iwa esas palabras a su lado.

\- ¿Tú crees? – intentó sonreír Oikawa.

\- No finjas conmigo. ¿Quieres? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- ¿Por qué crees que...?

\- ¡ _Corta el rollo_! Hablas conmigo – sonrió Iwa – empieza a hacer frío, así que dudo que estés aquí porque te apetezca. ¿Qué es?

Un largo suspiro de resignación. ¡ _No podía engañar a Iwa_! Le conocía demasiado bien. Durante todo el entrenamiento, no dijo nada para no levantar sospechas en el equipo, pero sabía que eso traería más problemas. Él siempre pensaba en ayudarle, en protegerle, por eso seguramente, no había dicho nada pese a verle cabizbajo.

\- Ha roto conmigo.

\- ¿Tu novia? – preguntó Iwa, aunque por la mirada que Oikawa lanzó, supo que fue una pregunta estúpida – vale, vale, lo reconozco... ha sido una pregunta tonta.

\- ¿No vas a preguntarme cómo estoy y esas chorradas?

\- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa y jugar a la consola? – preguntó – mañana es sábado. No hay instituto, tampoco entrenamiento. Podemos quedarnos hasta tarde. Además, mi madre trabaja esta noche en el hospital y voy a estar solo. Creo que siempre es mejor tener compañía. ¿No crees?

\- Yo elijo el juego.

\- De eso no me cabía duda – sonrió Iwa, sabiendo que Oikawa se estaba animando un poco.

¡ _Esa era su intención_! Alejarle de los malos pensamientos sobre su ruptura, hacerle pensar en otras cosas. Lo que necesitaba Oikawa era una noche de chicos. Ni más ni menos, y él estaba dispuesto a permanecer toda la noche en vela si eso conseguía animarle.

\- ¿Pedimos unas pizzas? – preguntó Iwaizumi con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hace meses que no como pizza. Me apetece mucho.

\- Genial, yo invito. Pasemos por el local a comprarlas antes de ir a casa.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta recoger las pizzas. Ese silencio era lo que le indicaba a Iwaizumi que su amigo pasaba por un mal momento. Era capaz de gritar a los cuatro vientos que había roto con su novia, haciendo parecer que no importaba cuando en realidad, estaba destruido por dentro. ¡ _Ni siquiera lo había dejado él como dijo al equipo_!

Sus pasos resonaban en la acera. No pasaban demasiados coches, pero tampoco se podía esperar demasiado de su ciudad. No era demasiado grande. Oikawa le miró, con la caja de pizzas en su mano. Él era el as de su equipo, al que siempre le pasaría el balón cuando estaban en problemas, era obstinado pero confiable y pese a que solía meterse con él cuando hacía alguna de sus travesuras infantiles. Él era el auténtico pilar del equipo, el vicecapitán, el apoyo con el que siempre contó.

\- Siempre te preocupas demasiado por mí – susurró Oikawa.

\- Alguien debe hacerlo, idiota – se quejó – si no estuviera pendiente de ti, o te esforzarías hasta el extremo de hacerte daño o alguna lesión o te deprimirías.

\- Últimamente apenas te veo después de los entrenamientos.

\- He estado trabajando a medio tiempo en una tienda cercana.

Eso hizo que mirase las pizzas en las manos de su amigo una vez más. Era cierto que iban a un instituto privado, con un uniforme católico y, sin embargo, la familia de Iwaizumi trabajaba duro para poder llevarle allí.

\- Tu madre está tomando más turnos, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso por lo que trabaja esta noche?

\- Por las noches pagan más – susurró Iwaizumi – lleva un par de años trabajando por las noches para ganar algo más de dinero. Y yo empecé hace un tiempo también a trabajar para poder pagar la matrícula de la universidad. ¿A qué viene esa cara? – preguntó al verle mirar las pizzas.

\- Te pagaré las pizzas.

\- ¡ _Por favor_! Ni que fuera a arruinarme por un par de pizzas – se quejó con una gran sonrisa – eres tú el que necesita animarse hoy, así que vayamos a casa a comer y jugar a la consola. Hoy mereces que te inviten. Tu día es peor que el mío.

La universidad... ¡ _Dos años_! Y ambos se separarían seguramente. Sin embargo, no era tiempo para deprimirse, le quedaban dos años para vencer a sus rivales y sabía que Iwaizumi jamás le abandonaría en sus propósitos.

\- Iwa-chan – sonrió Oikawa – gracias, por apoyarme siempre.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Sí que estás de bajón. Déjalo ya, esto es lo que hacen los amigos. ¿No?

Era la primera vez ese día, que Oikawa sonreía con naturalidad. Nadie era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa sincera a excepción de su mejor amigo. Él siempre sabía qué decir o cómo decirlo para alegrarle el corazón, incluso cuando éste estaba hecho añicos.

Al ver que Iwa se marchaba, aceleró el paso hasta alcanzarle y continuó esta vez con una amena conversación infantil que su amigo trató de ignorar. ¡ _Un par de golpes se llevó_ _por sus tonterías_! Pero incluso eso le hacía feliz. Su mejor amigo siempre estaba allí cuidándole y era lo único que necesitaba en la vida.

Al llegar a casa, Iwaizumi se quitó las zapatillas a la entrada, siendo imitado por su amigo. "Estoy en casa", gritó para avisar a su madre que estaba allí.

\- Bienvenido a casa.

La dulce y agradable voz de su madre siempre era reconfortante. Pronto, la pudo ver, saliendo de la cocina. Al ver a Oikawa, sonrió con mayor énfasis. Su hijo y ese chico siempre estuvieron juntos prácticamente, desde que nacieron. Eran inseparables.

\- Oikawa, ¿te quedas a dormir? – preguntó la mujer con su agradable sonrisa.

\- Iwa me ha invitado. ¿Está bien?

\- Claro que sí, cielo. Me alegro de que vinieras, me tranquila saber que mi hijo no estará solo esta noche.

\- Vamos a cambiarnos al pijama, mamá – comentó con seriedad Iwaizumi.

Oikawa le siguió con una gran sonrisa. ¿Cuántas veces había estado en esa casa? ¿Y en la habitación de Iwaizumi? ¡ _Demasiadas_! Y, aun así, le encantaba. Sentía como si también fuera su propia casa. De debajo de la almohada, sacó su pantalón largo de deporte antes de buscar en el armario otro limpio de color negro. Se lo lanzó a su compañero.

\- Toma, estarás más cómodo para dormir.

Lo tomó en sus manos y observó cómo Iwa empezaba a desvestirse. Nunca habían tenido problemas con esas cosas, desde niños se habían llevado bien, dormían en las casas del otro y sobre todo, se cambiaban y duchaban en el vestuario del equipo. Muchas veces se habían visto desnudos, por eso mismo, no llamó su atención en absoluto que empezase a cambiarse frente a él como si nada. Lo que si llamaba su atención era ver el tono gris del pantalón de Iwa, y el negro que le había dado a él. ¿Por qué solía vestir con colores tan oscuros?

Las únicas veces que le veía de blanco o gris claro, era cuando iba con el uniforme de la escuela o el uniforme del equipo de voleibol. Miró instintivamente hacia su armario, buscando entre las camisetas alguna que él pudiera utilizar para dormir. Sólo había una blanca y fue la que tomó antes de lanzar una negra de manga corta contra el rostro de Iwa.

\- Toma, yo me quedo la blanca.

\- Gracias.

Ya se había cambiado el pantalón, pero no fue hasta que empezó a resbalar la camiseta para quitársela, cuando Oikawa empezó a desvestirse también.

\- Dijo... que solo pensaba en voleibol – confesó finalmente, lo que captó la atención de Iwa. Era obvio que hablaba de su ruptura.

\- Si una persona no es capaz de entender lo que te gusta o las obligaciones que tienes, creo que entonces no te merecía. Es cierto que dedicas muchas horas a esto pero, es tu pasión y supongo, que tú podrías entender la pasión de ella si tuviera una, así que... amar a una persona es quererla tal y como es. Eso creo. El voleibol, el equipo... todo eso es parte de tu vida y si te amase de verdad, entendería que es importante para ti. Te espero fuera.

Oikawa observó a su compañero marcharse. Realmente era único para animarle. Con él se sentía feliz y afortunado por escuchar esas palabras que siempre le sacaban una sonrisa. Terminó de cambiarse con rapidez, y salió al salón para jugar a la consola.

\- ¡ _Gano de nuevo_! – gritaba con felicidad Oikawa, alzando los brazos con el mando en una de ellas.

\- Es sólo suerte.

\- Admítelo, se me dan genial los juegos de consola.

\- Es porque te comportas como un niño – sonrió Iwaizumi.

El plato con algunos trozos de pizza seguía encima del tatami. Un par de refrescos a su lado y, sin embargo, Oikawa no dejaba de mirar a su amigo en ese instante. Recostado entre sus piernas, apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Tan sólo un pequeño ruido los sacó de aquel trance. La madre de Iwaizumi que ya llevaba puesto su abrigo, acababa de sacarles una fotografía desde la entrada.

\- ¡ _Siempre vais juntos a todos lados_! La pondré en el álbum junto a las demás – sonrió.

Era cierto que desde pequeños, habían ido a todos los sitios juntos. Ya en la guardería, lloraban como locos si algún profesor trataba de separarlos. Eso no cambió en el colegio y ahora en el instituto, continuaban estando tan unidos como siempre.

\- ¡ _Mamá_! – se quejó Iwaizumi al ser testigo de aquello, pero ella se marchó diciendo un "estáis adorables" – lo siento, ella no sabe que acabas de romper con tu novia. Te trata como siempre.

\- No pasa nada. Me anima verla tan feliz – sonrió Oikawa – además, que me traten como siempre es lo que necesito. Prefiero eso a que me tenga lástima.

\- ¿Echamos otra partida? – preguntó con una sonrisa Iwaizumi, volviendo a apoyar sus codos sobre las rodillas de Oikawa y su cabeza contra el pecho de este, agarrando con firmeza el mando de la consola.

\- Claro.

***

**Un año antes de la universidad:**

¡ _Un desastre_! Así era Oikawa y, por eso mismo, Iwaizumi trataba de ayudarle todo lo posible. Tenía un don para jugar al voleibol pero era demasiado torpe en cuestiones amorosas. Hacía tan sólo una semana desde que le confesó que estaba locamente enamorado de su compañero de equipo Issei Matsukawa.

¡ _Cuanto más torpe era, más quería ayudarle y protegerle_! No podía evitarlo. Al final, acabó en esa extraña situación, intentando ayudarle a conquistar a su compañero. ¡ _Si algo se le daba realmente mal a Oikawa era cocinar chocolate_! San Valentín se acercaba y era costumbre en Japón regalar bombones. A él le llegarían muchos. Todas las chicas del instituto querrían darles los suyos, pero ahí estaban, ambos metidos en una clase particular para aprender a moldear el chocolate.

Tenía un año para confesarse, porque después de ese tiempo, cada uno tomaría caminos diferentes, irían a distintas universidades y posiblemente, el contacto se perdería a menos que se atreviera a confesarse y salir con él oficialmente. Oikawa estaba realmente nervioso y quería hacerlo todo perfecto.

Iwaizumi daba vueltas al chocolate dentro del cuenco antes de buscar los moldes. Oikawa, en cambio, parecía estar peleándose con los ingredientes que ponía dentro del cuenco. Sonrió, porque realmente su amigo era muy malo en temas de cocina. Él, en cambio, estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas. Su madre trabajaba de limpiadora en el hospital, así que la mayoría de las veces, él se preparaba la cena y solía dejar preparada la comida para que su madre pudiera descansar por las mañanas tras toda una noche de trabajo. No se le daba del todo mal esos temas.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó.

\- Estoy bien – sonrió Oikawa – tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta.

\- Vale.

El día se San Valentín, Iwaizumi sacó una pequeña caja de bombones para repartirla entre todos sus compañeros de equipo. Era costumbre en él darles un detalle, un pequeño regalo por todo el esfuerzo que siempre ponían en el club de voleibol. Sin embargo, también era la única vez que veía a "Perro loco" sonrojarse al recibir algo de su parte. Él no tenía amigos, así que realmente, aunque no dijera nada, Iwa sabía que le hacía mucha ilusión recibir los bombones ese día.

\- ¿Dónde está Matsukawa? – preguntó Oikawa, con una pequeña bolsa en su mano.

\- Tenía que ir a hablar con el entrenador – comentaron – si te das prisa, quizá aún lo alcanzas.

Con rapidez, se alejó por el pasillo, ignorando los letreros de "no correr". Iwaizumi lo observó hasta que dio la vuelta a la esquina. Todos habían vuelto a su conversación de antes de que ellos llegasen, pero perro loco miraba su semblante serio antes de acercarse a él. Todavía miraba el pasillo por donde Oikawa se marchó.

\- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? – preguntó perro loco casi en un susurro. Iwa sonrió con cierta tristeza.

\- No se lo diré.

\- Eres idiota. Este año es tu última oportunidad. No sé a qué universidad quiere ir Oikawa, pero imagino que tú querrás ir a Shokei Gakuin.

\- Seguramente irá a Tokio. Allí podrá jugar de verdad al voleibol y tendrá opciones de estar en un buen equipo, quizá incluso de entrar en la selección japonesa. Es una buena oportunidad para él. Da igual, este es nuestro último año, todo estará bien – sonrió Iwa antes de iniciar el camino hacia el aula.

\- ¿Le has dado los bombones?

\- Como todos los años – sonrió – ey, perro loco, ya lo sabes pero... preferiría que nadie más supiera esto.

\- Sabes que te respeto demasiado como para hacerte enfadar. No voy a decir nada a los demás, pero me preocupa la forma en que te autodestruyes. ¿Por qué le ayudas a conquistar a otra persona cuando estás enamorado de él?

Iwa sonrió, elevó la mano en forma de despedida y se alejó por el pasillo. Ya había entregado lo que quería a los de segundo, así que se volvía al pasillo de tercero para empezar las clases.

**"Amor es encontrar en la felicidad de otra persona tu propia felicidad".**

Eso es lo que pensó Iwaizumi mientras caminaba. Si podía ver las sonrisas de Oikawa todos los días de su vida, para él sería suficiente. Verle llorar era una auténtica tortura y por eso mismo, siempre intentó estar a su lado para animarle y apoyarle. Oikawa siempre decía que él era su pilar, era en quien se sostenía, pero este pilar... a veces también se tambaleaba pese a fingir estar bien.

¿Cómo podía hablarle de sentimientos cuando él ya estaba enamorado de otra persona? No quería ser rechazado y tampoco quería perderle como amigo. Era mejor así, al menos de eso trataba de convencerse. Ni siquiera él se dio cuenta cuándo empezó a tener esos sentimientos. ¿Cuándo cambió de amistad a amor?

Llegó a su aula y se sentó en su mesa. ¡ _Se sorprendió cuando dio inicio la clase y no vio a Oikawa_! Era raro, porque aunque tarde, Matsukawa llegó. ¿Se habría declarado y había salido mal? ¿Por eso no quería entrar? Toda la hora estuvo preocupado, mirando por la ventana cada poco rato para ver si conseguía verle. ¡ _No le vio_!

Al finalizar la clase, recogió sus cosas y caminó hacia las escaleras. El instituto se vaciaba rápidamente, sin embargo, él subió hacia la azotea. Allí es donde Oikawa y él solían refugiarse en los recreos. En el último rellano, lo encontró. Sentado en el suelo y mirando la bolsa de chocolates toda deshecha.

\- ¿No se la has entregado?

\- He sido muy torpe. Me choqué con alguien en las escaleras y se me cayó la bolsa – la enseñó para que la viera destrozada – se cayó al suelo y una bicicleta aplastó los bombones. No puedo entregarle esto y de todas formas... - dijo con tristeza, aunque su frase quedó inconclusa al ver cómo Iwa tomaba la bolsa y la abría.

¡Estaban hechos pedazos! Pero no le importó. Tomó uno de los trozos y lo metió en su boca, sonrojando al instante a Oikawa. Él pensaba que irían a la basura, todo su esfuerzo para acabar así y, sin embargo, ahí estaba su compañero una vez más, intentando hacerle sentir mejor. Tras ese bocado, tomó el resto de la bolsa y se comió todo el contenido.

\- No... - intentó avisarle Oikawa sabiendo que el sabor era horrible.

\- Deliciosos – sonrió Iwa – venga, te invito a cenar a casa y mañana intentaremos otra cosa. Aún queda mucho tiempo por delante para confesarte.

Oikawa sonrió, porque él siempre le animaba. Realmente era su mejor amigo, pero cuando éste se levantó y empezó a bajar las escaleras, sonrió con cierta tristeza.

\- ¡ _Mentiroso_! – dejó escapar un sonido sólo audible para él, sabiendo que mentía con el sabor tan asqueroso de esos bombones. Él los había probado. ¡ _El sabor era horrible_!

Salió tras su amigo. Que Iwa le invitase a cenar siempre era algo que le agradaba. Su casa era confortable y hogareña. Muy estilo japonesa, con tatamis. En cambio, la suya era más occidental. La familia de Iwa estaba totalmente desestructurada. Su padre había fallecido hacía años, así que ahora, su madre y él se ocupaban de mantenerse como podían. Nadie en el equipo conocía esos detalles sobre su vida, excepto Oikawa y él no pensaba decir nada al respecto.

\- Iwa, ¿quieres venir a cenar hoy a mi casa? – preguntó Oikawa – estará toda la familia reunida y hace bastante que no vienes, seguro les alegrará verte. Además, mañana nos vamos al campamento, podríamos ir juntos al autobús si duermes en casa.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó -. ¿No les importará a tus padres?

\- Mis padres te adoran.

\- De acuerdo. Vayamos a tu casa.

De camino hacia la casa de Oikawa, Iwa sentía que su estómago iba empeorando. ¡ _Fueron los peores bombones que comió en toda su vida_! Pero no pensaba decírselo para desanimarle más. Aun así, le alegraba que no hubiera sido capaz de dárselos a Matsukawa. Se había librado de una buena al no comerlos.

\- Te he visto hablar con perro loco estos días – comentó Oikawa a su lado.

\- Sí. Va a entrenar con nosotros un tiempo.

\- Es incontrolable, excepto para ti.

\- Puedes usarlo, no muerde – sonrió Iwa – bueno, no mucho. Tiene mal genio pero su talento podría beneficiar al Seijoh.

\- Es un arma de doble filo. Soy el armador, Iwa, puedo pasarle el balón pero necesito saber que puedo contar con él. Él no obedecerá nada de lo que le diga. No puedo mantener una conversación fluida como para entenderle.

\- Nunca has necesitado hablar con ellos para darles los mejores pases, los que ellos quieren. Sabes lo que perro loco quiere – sonrió Iwa – deja que yo me ocupe de controlarle.

\- Te respeta mucho. De hecho, eres al único al que respeta.

\- Es porque no ha podido vencerme aún en ninguna competición – sonrió.

Perro loco era el único que conocía el gran secreto que Iwa escondía, pero confiaba en él. No diría nada y menos a Oikawa. No se llevaba bien con los demás y aunque así fuera, tampoco le traicionaría a él.

\- ¿Estás preparado para el campamento de entrenamiento? – preguntó Oikawa.

\- ¿Para sudar como nunca? Lo estoy deseando.

Ganar a todos los equipos e ir a nacionales no sería nada fácil. Todos los años, hacían ese maldito campamento de entrenamiento donde acababan medio muertos y, aun así, les encantaba ir. Oikawa recordaba cómo perro loco y su amigo Iwa, siempre competían por cualquier cosa. Iwa era realmente atlético y se le daban bien casi todos los deportes.

\- ¿Quieres que pasemos por tu casa a recoger tu bolsa de equipaje?

Iwa miró por primera vez a su compañero. Él no era de los que pensaba demasiado en los demás. De hecho, llevaba un buen rato salivando, lo que implicaba que lo más probable su familia le hubiera dicho que habría carne para cenar. Oikawa amaba la carne, como cualquier japonés.

\- No hace falta. He avisado a mi madre que me quedo en tu casa. Vendrá luego a traerme la bolsa cuando saque el coche para ir al trabajo.

De camino a la casa de su amigo, pasaron por una de las joyerías de la ciudad. Oikawa quería que su mejor amigo le ayudase a elegir un buen regalo que comprarle a Matsukawa. Al final y tras mucho mirar, Iwa posó sus ojos sobre una pequeña pulsera de cuero y plata. No es que fuese el mejor regalo para un jugador de voleibol, tendría que estar quitándosela en cada práctica y partido, pero... por algún motivo, Iwa no podía dejar de admirarla.

\- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó Oikawa a su lado, viendo la pulsera.

\- Esa de ahí, la de cuero con incrustaciones de plata.

\- Me gusta.

\- Creo que a Matsukawa también le gustará. ¿Se la darás en el campamento?

\- Sí. Cuando me declare.

\- Esa es perfecta.

La casa de Oikawa era grande y su decoración completamente occidental. No tenía tatamis sino suelos de madera, tampoco tenía futón para dormir, sino camas. La mesa donde todos comían era alta, con sillas, nada que ver con la casa de su amigo, pero aun así, era espaciosa y familiar.

\- ¡Iwa-chan! – sonrió la madre de Oikawa al verle -. ¿Cómo has estado, cielo? Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías por casa. ¿Ha estado mi hijo dándote trabajo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo en tu casa.

\- Supongo que le gusta como cocino – dijo Iwa antes de hacer una reverencia de cortesía – con permiso.

Empezó a quitarse las zapatillas a la entrada y las dejó perfectamente ordenadas junto a las de su compañero.

Esa noche cenaron algo ligero y, sin embargo, seguía doliéndole el estómago una brutalidad. Lo mejor habría sido no cenar nada, pero no quería ser descortés con la familia. Tras dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama que habían preparado para él junto a Oikawa, se levantó para ir al baño. Necesitaba vomitar. ¡ _Esos bombones asquerosos le estaban destrozando_! No fue hasta salir del aseo, cuando se encontró en el pasillo a la madre de Oikawa, con unas pastillas en su mano.

\- Toma, te ayudará con el dolor.

\- Gracias.

Evidentemente le había escuchado ir al baño y se la notaba preocupada. Tomó la caja y sacó una de las pastillas, agradeciendo el vaso de agua que la mujer sostenía para él.

\- Te los comiste. ¿Verdad? – sonrió – los bombones que hizo mi hijo. Oikawa es realmente bueno en el voleibol pero... no se le da nada bien la cocina.

\- Ya lo sé – intentó sonreír.

\- Sé que lo sabes, lo conoces desde el parvulario y, aun así, te los comiste sabiendo que podría haberte envenenado. Tú siempre estás cuidando de él – susurró la última frase.

\- No le comentes lo de esta noche, por favor. Se sentirá peor si sabe que me encontraba mal por sus bombones.

\- No le diré nada. Gracias por cuidar siempre de él.

***

**Campamento de entrenamiento:**

Matsukawa observaba desde el asiento de atrás a un feliz Oikawa que miraba por la ventanilla, pero hoy no era él quien le llamaba la atención, sino su mejor amigo, Iwaizumi, quien tenía sus ojos puestos en el capitán del Seijoh. Estos últimos días, sentía como si Oikawa quisiera decirle algo importante, pero a la larga, nunca sucedía. Habían entrenado juntos y realmente, sentía como si Oikawa estuviera más cerca de él y alejándose con lentitud de Iwaizumi, al menos en el instituto.

¡ _Le gustaba Oikawa_! Era sólo una suposición, pero la forma en que Iwa le miraba, cómo cuidaba siempre de él, cómo volvían caminando juntos al finalizar el instituto, las veces que Oikawa iba a casa de Iwa a cenar... era como si realmente estuvieran saliendo más que una simple amistad, pero... si se sentía así, ¿por qué Iwa no le había dicho nada a Oikawa? Eso le hacía dudar si realmente le gustaba o no pese a que creía ver esos sentimientos en él.

Al llegar al albergue donde se hospedarían, las llaves de las habitaciones estaban encima de la mesa. Sin duda alguna, todos sabían que Oikawa cogería la llave para ir con Iwaizumi. Siempre iban juntos, pero esta vez y para sorpresa de todos, Iwa se adelantó tomando uno de los llaveros.

\- Ey, Kyōtani, ¿te vienes conmigo? – preguntó hacia perro loco, quien se confundió al instante. Todos miraron a Oikawa, con la misma cara de sorpresa que ellos.

\- S-Sí, claro – pronunció al final perro loco caminando hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones.

\- No desaproveches esta oportunidad – le susurró Iwa a Oikawa al pasar por su lado – ve a por él, ahora.

Con algo de timidez y sonrojado a más no poder, el capitán se acercó a Matsukawa para pedirle estar de compañeros en el mismo cuarto. Su voz extrañamente, sonó tímida y tartamudeó un poco. ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso con él? Lo conocía desde hacía años, habían entrenado juntos y ahora... se ponía nervioso sólo porque sus sentimientos habían cambiado. ¡No podía creerlo! Tras ver cómo Matsukawa miraba la espalda de Iwa alejándose por el pasillo mientras seguía a perro loco, decidió esperar un poco, entonces, éste se giró y sonrió.

\- Sí, está bien. Vayamos a la misma habitación.

En la habitación, perro loco observaba a su mayor rival en las competiciones. ¡Completamente idiota! Había desperdiciado su oportunidad de estar con él durante toda una semana, en el mismo cuarto, de haberse confesado y prefirió darle esa oportunidad a Oikawa.

\- Eres muy estúpido – se quejó perro loco – has perdido una gran oportunidad.

\- Yo no tengo oportunidad alguna – sonrió con cierta tristeza – Oikawa está enamorado de Matsukawa.

\- Oikawa es como un crío. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo cerca que tiene lo que realmente quiere. Siempre está contigo.

\- Porque no tiene opciones de estar con Matsukawa. Esta semana las tendrá. Seguro que se confiesa y además, creo que ese chico también siente algo por Oikawa. Todo estará bien.

\- Menos tú.

\- Yo estaré bien. Además, me quedan unos meses y me iré a la universidad. Todo será diferente. Seguramente apenas veré a Oikawa, tendré tiempo para rehacerme. Además, no te quejes. Sabes tan bien como yo que nadie quiere estar contigo de compañero, da gracias que te haya elegido – sonrió Iwa, haciendo sonrojar a perro loco.

\- Seguro que lo has hecho para mantenerme vigilado y que no cuente tu secreto.

\- No digas tonterías. Me caes bien, Kyōtani, pero a veces, ladras mucho – sonrió – asustas a los demás. Pongámonos el uniforme del Seijoh y vayamos a entrenar.

\- ¿Vas a mantenerte a distancia de Oikawa durante estos siete días? – preguntó confuso perro loco.

\- Es la idea. Creo que Matsukawa piensa que puedo sentir algo por él. Tuve una breve conversación con él en los vestuarios hace unos días y aunque se lo desmentí, me parece que no se lo terminó de creer. Siempre estamos juntos, así que... tengo que distanciarme un poco.

\- Oikawa no se lo tomará bien.

\- No tiene por qué tomárselo bien o mal, él quiere a Matsukawa y para conseguirlo, yo no puedo estar en medio – sonrió – voy yendo. Te veo allí.

Los entrenamientos en ese campamento siempre eran atroces. En mitad de la montaña, al entrenador le daba igual si hacía buen tiempo o llovía, el entrenamiento era sagrado y hoy, nada más llegar después de varias horas de autobús, lo primero que les mandaba era una carrera por la montaña.

Iwaizumi tomó la delantera junto a perro loco, alejándose de Oikawa todo lo posible y centrándose en correr. Por alguna razón, ver aquello que era habitual, le dolió un poco a Oikawa. Sabía que Iwa siempre se centraba al máximo y que siempre era el primero en llegar a la meta pero, hoy había algo diferente. Desde que llegaron, apenas habían hablado y se mantenía a distancia.

¡ _Tres días_! Pasaron tres malditos días y allí estaba Oikawa, viendo como Iwa compartía una botella de agua con perro loco tras cruzar la línea de meta. Todas las mañanas, la misma carrera matutina por la montaña y pese a que hoy diluviaba, ellos dos no perdían las ganas por competir.

\- ¿Estás bien, Oikawa? – preguntó Matsukawa a su espalda, viendo cómo miraba a Iwa y a su compañero hablando antes de ir hacia el gimnasio a preparar la cancha para el entrenamiento.

\- Sí, claro que sí. Oye, Matsukawa, ¿podría hablar contigo a solas un momento?

¡ _Confesarse_! Habían pasado tres días y todavía llevaba la caja con la pulsera en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. ¡ _Tenía que confesarse_! Le habría gustado preguntarle a Iwa cuando creía él que sería un buen momento, pero estos días, apenas pudo hablar con él. Cada vez que se giraba a mirarle, él estaba hablando con perro loco o se iba a entrenar en solitario. ¡ _Se estaba tomando en serio el campamento_!

Ambos caminaron hacia la parte trasera de las instalaciones y entonces, una vez solo, se dispuso a confesarse.

\- ¿Estás bien, Iwa? – preguntó perro loco con la pelota de voleibol en sus manos. El resto de compañeros aún no habían regresado de la carrera por el monte. Seguramente la lluvia les estaba perjudicando.

\- Shh – hizo el gesto Iwa para que no hiciera ruido.

Desde la pared de la parte trasera del interior del pabellón, a través de la ventana ligeramente abierta, podía escuchar las palabras de Oikawa y de Matsukawa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – susurró perro loco.

\- Que Oikawa es idiota – se quejó Iwa – no debería confesarse ahora.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No querías que lo hiciera?

\- Sí, pero es sólo el tercer día, si es rechazado, aún le quedan cuatro días más que aguantar y están en el mismo cuarto. El ambiente del equipo cambiará.

Dejó que su cuerpo resbalase por la pared y se sentó en las tarimas del pabellón. Desde allí escuchaba claramente cómo Matsukawa le preguntaba a Oikawa sobre él. Eso hizo que Iwa se centrase más en la respuesta de su capitán. Algo se rompió en su interior cuando escuchó que era simplemente "su mejor amigo", pero aun así, sonrió ligeramente frente a la sorpresa de perro loco.

¡ _Amigos_! Es lo que Matsukawa dejó caer al final. Que serían grandes amigos, pero en ningún momento le dio tregua a Oikawa cuando este le dijo que le quería. Era un rechazo y no uno demasiado delicado. Eso iba a dolerle a Oikawa, lo sabía. Cuando las palabras terminaron, Iwa se levantó del pabellón para ir a ver cómo se encontraba su capitán. Él tendría que reconstruir los pedazos que su compañero dejó atrás.

\- ¿Iwa...? – intentó hablar perro loco.

\- Pon a todos a entrenar cuando lleguen. Vendré enseguida.

Se quitó la chaqueta seca del Seijoh que se había puesto tras la carrera en la lluvia para entrar en calor y salió hacia fuera. En el camino se cruzó con Matsukawa. Los dos se observaron unos segundos.

\- Pudiste ser más delicado al decirlo – se quejó Iwa.

\- No voy a aceptar sus sentimientos sabiendo lo que tú sientes por él. Eres de mis mejores amigos y no voy a dejarte a ti sufrir por esto.

\- Eres idiota. Él ya te ha elegido a ti. Si le quieres, deberías aceptarle.

\- Él es como un crío. Todavía no sabe lo que quiere.

Salió fuera donde Oikawa se había quedado helado. ¡Rechazado! Era la primera vez que alguien le rechazaba. Las chicas se morían por salir con él pero... su compañero le había dicho que no.

En el frío de la lluvia, con su cuerpo empapado y tiritando, sintió la calidez de una chaqueta ponerse sobre sus hombros. Al girarse, se encontró con los ojos de Iwaizumi. Él siempre le ayudaba, él siempre estaba allí protegiéndole y cuidándole.

\- Yo...

\- ¿Vas a rendirte? ¿Así sin más? A Matsukawa le gustas, es lo que creo.

\- Pero él ha dicho...

\- Es un chico complicado – sonrió para animarle – te quedan más días por delante, ¿no? Y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. Déjame pensar algo y te prometo que saldrás con él, pero no llores – le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar – todo estará bien, ya lo verás. Yo estaré a tu espalda impulsándote a la felicidad. Ahora vayamos dentro, no quiero que te resfríes.

Iwa llevó su mano al mojado cabello de Oikawa, revolviéndolo con dulzura y seriedad, tratando de animar a su compañero que por primera vez tras la confesión, sonrió con inocencia al ver una nueva esperanza al final del túnel.

\- Al final... no pude darle la pulsera – susurró.

\- ¿Tan importante es para ti que la lleve? – preguntó Iwaizumi.

Oikawa asintió.

\- Dámela. Yo haré que la lleve para ti.

¡ _Trampas_! Eso es lo que hizo Iwaizumi proponiendo un amigo invisible para el penúltimo día del campamento. Eligió ser el último en tomar la papeleta pero, el nombre de Matsukawa no estaba en esa bolsa, sino en su mano. Le daría esa maldita pulsera fuera como fuera, así tuviera que hacer todas las trampas del mundo mientras pudiera ver la sonrisa de Oikawa. Cuando metió la mano, metió el papel con ella, dejándola al fondo de la caja y tomándolo entre dos dedos, sacando así el papel frente a todos. Nadie se dio cuenta de su truco, ni siquiera Oikawa. Ahora todos irían al pueblo a comprar algo para su amigo invisible.

***

Por fin el penúltimo día llegó. Todos estaban ansiosos por conocer a su amigo invisible y dar los regalos. Sin embargo, el rostro de Matsukawa cambió a uno de sorpresa cuando recibió la pulsera por parte de un sonriente Iwaizumi. ¡ _Era una pulsera preciosa_! Pero él no se fijó demasiado en ella, sino en los cristalinos ojos de Iwa al dársela, en cómo Oikawa miraba atentamente ese regalo y sonreía con inocencia. Algo le hacía pensar que todo aquello era una maldita trampa y el regalo no era precisamente de Iwaizumi Hajime.

No quiso decir nada allí frente a todos, así que agradeció el detalle con una gran sonrisa y se colocó la pulsera. Esa misma noche, en uno de los pasillos, pudo finalmente pillar a Iwa que iba hacia la ducha.

\- Es de Oikawa. ¿Verdad?

\- Es un regalo de amigo invisible. Acéptalo y ya está.

\- ¿Estás intentando que acepte sus sentimientos así sin más?

\- Eres un idiota. Sé que te gusta Oikawa.

\- A ti te gusta también. ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para no fijarme en cómo has mirado esa pulsera cuando me la has dado? Finge sonreír todo lo que quieras, pero yo sólo veo cómo te estás destruyendo.

\- Escúchame bien – le agarró por el cuello de la camiseta – él te quiere a ti y tú a él, empieza a olvidarte de mí. Si yo me confesase, él me rechazaría, así que... acéptalo de una maldita vez. No tenemos por qué sufrir los tres.

\- Eres un cobarde que no te atreves a confesarte, sólo eso.

\- Y tú un cobarde que renuncia a ser feliz por lo que crees que otros sienten. Le estás haciendo daño a Oikawa y a todo el equipo. Él es quien mantiene unido a todo el equipo, el capitán, no destruyas la fluidez y el trabajo en equipo sólo por esto.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres esto?

\- Acéptalo de una maldita vez.

\- De acuerdo. Entonces lo haré – le dijo con seriedad, creyendo que así Iwaizumi cambiaría de parecer al ver que perdía a Oikawa, en cambio, no lo hizo, se mantuvo firme en su respuesta.

\- Cuento contigo.

Apenas durmió esa noche. A su cabeza sólo venían imágenes de la feliz pareja juntos y que las semanas que quedaban de curso, debería aguantar como fuera el verles felices. No sabía cómo le afectaría pero debía superarlo como fuese. El único que estaba realmente enfadado era perro loco al enterarse que la pulsera que Iwaizumi había dado, era en realidad de Oikawa.

Hoy era el último día, mañana volverían al autobús y al instituto. Unas semanas y tendrían libre para preparar los exámenes de acceso a la universidad. Ellos acababan el curso antes que los demás para poder prepararse.

La discusión le despertó. Hoy llovía incesantemente también, hacía frío y por eso mismo, se puso la chaqueta con rapidez y salió fuera. Allí estaba perro loco gruñendo como un loco, discutiendo con Matsukawa frente a un Oikawa que no entendía el motivo. Seguramente, Matsukawa quiso hablar con su capitán para finalmente aceptar los sentimientos de este, pero perro loco lo tenía fuertemente agarrado del cuello de la camiseta, discutiendo con él con violencia.

\- Ey, parad ya – intentó detenerlos Iwaizumi.

Oikawa estaba perplejo con la situación ocasionada. No entendía cómo habían llegado a ese extremo ni el motivo por el que discutían.

\- ¡ _Joder, que os alejéis_! – se quejó Iwaizumi, tomando por debajo de las axilas a perro loco para poder alejarle. Todos se estaban empapando y pronto el resto de compañeros vinieron a separar también a Matsukawa y ayudar al as de su equipo.

Un último arrebato, hizo que perro loco agarrase con fuerza la muñeca de Matsukawa, rompiendo el anclaje de la pulsera. Esta cayó al suelo, chocando contra una de las piedras y cayendo por el terraplén junto a ellos. Iwa la observó caer aunque nadie más se fijó en ese detalle. Finalmente, otro de sus compañeros de tercero vino a ayudarle a sujetar a perro loco, mientras los de primero y segundo alejaban a Matsukawa.

La zona empezó a despejarse y todos se dirigían al interior del edificio a resguardarse del mal tiempo y poder hablar las cosas. ¡El equipo estaba mal! Era su último año y estaban perdiendo la confianza los unos en los otros por esa chorrada de los sentimientos.

\- ¡ _Joder_! – se quejó Iwa.

Realmente esa pulsera significaba mucho para su compañero, así que no lo pensó demasiado. Tenía que ir a buscarla pero ya todos se estaban alejando del lugar. Seguramente el entrenador les metería en alguna sala y les pediría explicaciones de lo ocurrido. Todavía estaba a tiempo de bajar a por la pulsera. Nadie se percataba de que él no les seguía.

***

En la sala sólo se escuchaban gritos e insultos de unos a otros, todos tratando de defender una postura y criticando la otra mientras el entrenador trataba de silenciarlos a todos para entender qué estaba ocurriendo y el motivo de esa discusión tan poco habitual entre sus chicos.

El entrenador tardó más de diez minutos en conseguir el silencio absoluto y que sus chicos se sentasen, fue entonces cuando empezó a preguntar el motivo de la discusión. Perro loco, uno de los principales implicados, no quiso decir palabra y Matsukawa pareció seguir su misma actitud.

\- ¿Ahora no vais a hablar? – preguntó el entrenador – no vamos a movernos de aquí hasta que expliquéis el motivo. Tengo todo el día.

El tiempo empeoraba pero el silencio de todos se mantenía. Se miraban los unos a los otros dejando pasar los minutos. Entonces la puerta sonó, dejando ver a uno de los encargados del albergue.

\- Lamento interrumpir, pero quería saber si estáis todos aquí. La tormenta está empeorando y han dado aviso para que nadie salga de aquí.

\- Gracias por el aviso – agradeció el entrenador – estamos tod...

\- ¿Iwa? – preguntó alarmado Oikawa al terminar de recorrer a todos sus compañeros con la mirada y no encontrarle -. ¿Dónde está Iwaizumi?

Todos se miraron, intentando descubrir dónde estaba Iwa entre todos ellos. Por un momento, todos empezaron a pensar dónde podía estar. ¿Era posible que se hubiera ido al pabellón a seguir con el entrenamiento sin darse cuenta de la pelea? ¡No! Él había estado allí.

\- ¿Estaba Iwaizumi con vosotros cuando la discusión? – preguntó el entrenador.

\- Creo que... detuvo a perro loco – dijo uno de los de primero.

\- Estaba allí – afirmó Hanamaki – yo le ayudé a sujetar a Kyōtani. Debería haber venido con nosotros.

\- ¡ _Joder_!

El insulto de Oikawa fue audible en toda la sala, saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta. Perro loco se levantó con rapidez también, yendo tras él para ayudarle a buscar a su compañero. Ambos fueron detenidos por el entrenador.

\- ¿Adónde vais? Estáis todos castigados. Nadie va a salir hasta que me contéis de qué va. Tenéis tiempo para pensar, yo iré a buscar a Iwaizumi.

El entrenador se puso nuevamente su chaqueta y salió de la habitación para ir a buscar a su estudiante perdido. Una risa se escuchó entonces por parte de Matsukawa.

\- ¡ _Esto es por tu culpa_!

\- Te estás metiendo con Iwa.

Todos se miraron en silencio unos segundos. Hasta ahora, nadie había entendido el motivo de su pelea, sólo ellos dos eran testigos.

\- No es cierto. Iwa me dio permiso. Además, es un asunto entre Iwa y yo, no tienes por qué meterte en medio de esto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Iwa? – preguntó Oikawa, esta vez cabreado.

Hacía dos segundos dijo que era un tema entre Iwa y él, pero no podía dejar al margen al capitán. Oikawa podría exigirle explicaciones puesto que el asunto estaba afectando al equipo.

\- Qué raro que tú lo preguntes, eres el principal responsable de lo que ocurre.

\- ¿Hablamos de mi confesión? – preguntó Oikawa, lo que sorprendió todavía más al resto -. ¿Qué tiene que ver Iwa en esto? Él se ofreció a ayudarme pero...

\- Prefería hablarlo contigo en privado, pero veo que no tengo más opción. Iba a aceptar tus sentimientos, Oikawa, pero perro loco se metió en medio y me impidió poder mantener esa conversación contigo.

\- Haced lo que os dé la gana – se enfadó perro loco – me voy a buscar a Iwaizumi. La tormenta está empeorando, podría pasarle algo.

\- ¿Y bien, Oikawa? – preguntó Matsukawa, haciendo dudar al capitán al ver que Kyōtani se marchaba.

Quería responderle a Matsukawa pero también estaba demasiado preocupado por Iwaizumi como para quedarse allí a solventar asuntos del corazón que podían esperar para más tarde.

\- Hablaremos luego. Voy con Kyōtani – fue la respuesta final de Oikawa.

Tomó la chaqueta de la percha y salieron los dos juntos de allí. Oikawa no dejó de correr entre la lluvia y el viento hacia el lugar donde habían discutido. Era el primer sitio que quería comprobar. Perro loco iba a su lado, ambos gritando el nombre de su mejor amigo. Nadie contestó.

\- Oikawa – susurró perro loco, señalando unas marcas en el terreno, casi como si alguien hubiera resbalado y caído.

\- Venga ya, no puede estar tan loco como para hacer... - pensó antes de recordar la pulsera. Se cayó, en el forcejeo cayó al suelo pero él ni siquiera se fijó en ello tratando de detener la pelea. ¿Había sido capaz Iwa de ir a buscarle? - ¡ _No me fastidies_!

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es... la pulsera. Se cayó en el forcejeo. Pero... no tenía por qué ir a buscarla.

\- Si era importante para ti, habrá bajado a por ella.

\- ¡ _Idiota_! Me importa más que él esté bien a perder una pulsera.

\- Díselo cuando lo encontremos.

Con cuidado empezaron a bajar por el terraplén. Era barro puro, no dejaban de resbalar y tratar de agarrarse a los laterales o a algún árbol de las cercanías. ¡ _Realmente peligroso_! Si Iwa estaba allí abajo y herido, sería difícil subir con él de nuevo.

\- Ten cuidado, resbala mucho – avisó perro loco, que iba el primero en la bajada.

La lluvia no se detenía y con los resbalones, toda su ropa empezó a llenarse de barro. Aun así, ambos continuaron bajando. Ya estaban casi abajo, cuando Oikawa resbaló, deslizando el trasero por el barro hasta chocar contra perro loco. Estuvo a punto de caer también por el empujón, de no ser por agarrarse al tronco del árbol cercano.

\- Lo siento – susurró Oikawa.

\- Ya estamos casi abajo. Iwa debería estar por aquí si es que bajó.

La chaqueta blanca del Seijoh pronto fue visible para OIkawa. Tirado en el suelo cerca de unas rocas, lleno de barro y empapado.

\- ¡IWAAA! – gritó al verle en aquel estado, lo que hizo que ambos chicos salieran corriendo en su dirección.

En su mano, aún sujetaba la pulsera, pero no fue eso lo que miró Oikawa, sino la brecha de su cabeza. ¡ _Sangraba_! Y parecía estar desmayado. Seguramente resbaló y se golpeó contra las rocas en la caída.

\- Hay que sacarle de aquí, pero... subir con él...

\- Puedo intentar dar un rodeo hacia la carretera – dijo Oikawa – tú eres más rápido y atlético que yo, podrías subir y avisar a los profesores para que vengan en coche a buscarle.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Podrás llegar a la carretera tu solo con él?

\- Sí, sólo ayúdame a subirlo a la espalda, yo lo llevaré a la carretera. No está demasiado lejos.

Perro loco le hizo caso, sosteniendo a Iwa para poder subirle a la espalda de Oikawa. Por un segundo, creyó ver que su compañero abría ligeramente los ojos, por eso, le habló con toda la tranquilidad que pudo sacar en ese instante.

\- Ey, estamos aquí. ¿Vale? Voy a ir a buscar ayuda.

\- Perro... loco – susurró Iwa, cargado ya sobre la espalda de Oikawa.

\- Ten cuidado con él. Es posible que vuelva a desmayarse por el golpe.

\- Sí, sí, pero date prisa. Ve a buscarles.

Miró cómo perro loco, con cuidado, empezaba a subir ayudándose de los árboles cercanos para no resbalar en el fango. En cambio, Oikawa dio media vuelta y empezó a atravesar el pequeño bosque en busca de la carretera, llevando a Iwa con él.

\- Ey... perro loco – susurró Iwa, lo cual desconcertó a Oikawa. Seguramente creía que seguía con él – gracias por venir a buscarme.

\- Iwa... - intentó explicarle Oikawa que se estaba confundiendo de persona, pero al parecer, cuando echó la vista atrás para ver ligeramente el rostro de su compañero apoyado sobre su hombro, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos seguían cerrados.

\- Dásela... cuando le veas – susurró nuevamente, elevando un poco la mano que colgaba frente al pecho de Oikawa con la pulsera en ella.

\- Eres idiota. No tenías que bajar a por ella.

\- Es importante para Oikawa. Dásela, por favor y... no le digas nada.

\- ¿Qué no tengo que decirle? – preguntó Oikawa confuso con aquellas palabras.

Era su mejor amigo, siempre creyó que nunca le ocultaba nada y ahora se daba cuenta de que mantenía algún secreto con perro loco que intentaba él no se enterase. Eso le hizo enfadarse un poco, hasta que las palabras siguientes calmaron toda esa sensación, pasando entonces, a una sorpresa extrema.

\- Que le amo.

***

Tras el accidente de Iwaizumi, su madre llegó esa misma noche en coche para recogerle. Los médicos dijeron que tenía una ligera conmoción, pero no era grave, aun así, los profesores les informaron que estaría en el hospital unos días para examinar que no tuviera consecuencias peores.

Las clases y los entrenamientos volvieron a la normalidad pero Oikawa ya apenas prestaba atención. Durante las clases, jugaba con la pulsera que Iwa había rescatado, pasándola entre sus dedos y agarrándola con fuerza para esconderla cuando un profesor pasaba a su lado o Matsukawa venía a hablar con él. ¡ _Aún no habían hablado sobre el tema_! Pero con la confesión de Iwa, se había quedado demasiado en shock para retomar ese tema. Nunca imaginó que su mejor amigo llegaría a tener esa clase de sentimientos por él y, desde luego, ahora entendía todo el problema que se originó.

Sentado en el aula y mirando por la ventana el espléndido sol que había salido, escuchó cómo alguien tomaba una silla y se sentaba frente a él. Ni siquiera hizo el amago de mirarle.

\- ¿Podemos hablar, Oikawa? – preguntó Matsukawa.

\- ¿Lo sabías? Lo de Iwa...

\- Lo suponía. No me lo confirmó pero...

\- Así que soy el único gilipollas que no se daba cuenta – sonrió con incredulidad – y yo le pedí ayuda contigo. Soy imbécil.

\- Él pudo decir que no.

\- No es su estilo. Él... se sacrificaría por mí sin dudarlo. Debí darme cuenta de que estaba sufriendo cada vez que le hablaba de ti y de mis sentimientos.

\- Él estaba feliz por ti. Antes de la discusión con perro loco, él habló conmigo para que aceptase lo que sentía por ti. Te rechacé porque creía que Iwa y tú... bueno, que sentíais algo en uno por el otro. Iwa es de mis mejores amigos, no quería hacerle daño pero... él dijo que podía salir contigo. Creo que a perro loco no le gustó que fuera a declararme entonces. Eran compañeros de habitación, puede que viera mal a Iwa o no lo sé...

\- ¿Interrumpo? – preguntó perro loco, por lo que ambos se giraron a mirarle – el entrenador ha dicho que han sacado a Iwa de observación, podemos ir a visitarle al hospital si queréis. Iba a ir ahora.

\- Sí. Yo también voy – comentó Oikawa con rapidez.

\- Y yo.

Matsukawa fue el primero en levantarse y dirigirse a la salida del aula, pero cuando perro loco fue a seguirle, Oikawa lo detuvo unos segundos.

\- Sé que tú y yo a veces no congeniamos, pero... gracias por cuidar de Iwa.

\- Iwa es un gran deportista, de los mejores que he visto, pero sinceramente, se ciega cuando se trata de ti. Siempre está cuidándote y protegiéndote, hasta tal punto, que a veces se olvida de sí mismo. Tuvo suerte que ese accidente no fuera peor. No permitiré que le hagas daño, Oikawa.

El silencio reinó desde la salida del instituto hasta el hospital. Los dedos de Oikawa, dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, no dejaban de jugar con la pulsera recuperada, pero al entrar en la habitación junto a todos los del equipo, lo único que vio fue la sonrisa de Iwa y cómo se disculpaba por haberles preocupado a todos. Oikawa se mantuvo en silencio detrás de todos.

\- Ya no vas a volver al entrenamiento. ¿Verdad? – preguntó perro loco.

\- No lo creo. Lo siento mucho. En una semana acaban las clases y empezaremos a estudiar para los finales, creo que ya no voy a volver esta semana. Pero no os preocupéis, la universidad a la que quiero ir no está lejos, podré venir a ayudaros a entrenar el año que viene – sonrió – oye, Kyōtani, cuando... viniste a por mi, ¿dije algo?

\- No que yo recuerde – susurró Kyōtani, tratando de recordar la situación entera – pronunciaste mi apodo, pero te desmayaste de nuevo, creo. De todas formas... yo fui a buscar ayuda y te quedaste con...

\- Te desmayaste – se apresuró a decir Oikawa.

\- Menos mal. Creí que había metido la pata diciendo tonterías – llevó la mano a la cabeza como un niño inocente antes de sonreír con dulzura – supongo que sólo lo soñé.

***

**_"El amor es la más injusta de las emociones. No te deja vivir, pero al mismo tiempo, te impide morir"_ **

Así es como lo veía Iwaizumi Hajime. Frente a la estación de autobuses y con la bolsa al hombro, miraba la pelota de voleibol entre sus dedos. La cabeza todavía le dolía y los médicos no quisieron quitarle el vendaje, sin embargo, le aseguraron que en unos días estaría bien. ¿Qué razón le impedía entonces quedarse? Empezaría una nueva vida, lejos de los recuerdos a los que se había aferrado y que tan desdichado le habían hecho. Era hora de seguir adelante.

\- ¡ _IWAAAAAAA_!

Aquel grito hizo que Iwaizumi se girase a ver a Oikawa. Hacía al menos tres semanas que no le había visto por culpa de los exámenes. Aprobó todo para ir a la universidad y seguramente Oikawa también lo había hecho. Iría a Tokio. Quiso despedirse, pero... para ser sincero, no tuvo demasiadas fuerzas de hacerlo. Aun así, al verle allí con la bolsa al hombro, sonrió.

\- ¡ _Oikawa_! Vaya, no te esperaba. Creí que ibas a irte a Tokio a la univer...

\- Voy a ir a Shokei Gakuin.

Iwaizumi se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre, era su universidad. No era precisamente de las mejores, pero era la que él podía permitirse con el dinero ahorrado. Oikawa que era el mejor colocador, debería haber ido a Tokio.

\- Yo... - intentó hablar Oikawa pese al sonrojo de sus mejillas – he visto el tablón de tu habitación. Al verlo, he recordado... que llevamos toda la vida juntos y no quiero separarme de ti ahora. No puedo ver mi vida sin que estés a mi lado.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Mira que eres infantil a veces – se quejó Iwa – claro que puedes. Eres Oikawa Toruu, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Tú...

\- Hay una fotografía que te falta en tu tablón.

\- ¿En serio? Me faltarían bastantes pero... - sonrió al recordar que había vivido demasiadas cosas con Oikawa y el tablón se le quedaba pequeño para ponerlas todas, sin embargo, no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió los labios de Oikawa sobre los suyos.

Al principio se sorprendió de aquella reacción. No esperaba que Oikawa hiciera algo semejante, ni siquiera le llegó a decir lo que sentía, así que... ¿Cómo podía saber que no rechazaría ese beso? ¡Quizá no lo sabía! ¡Quizá se había arriesgado! Pero era demasiado arriesgado. Finalmente, Iwa cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el ritmo que imponían los labios de su capitán. El ruido de un "clic" le hizo abrir los ojos, viendo entonces que Oikawa estaba tomando una fotografía con su móvil antes de separarse.

\- La imprimiré para tu tablón – dijo sonrojado a más no poder.

\- Oikawa...

\- Mentí. El día de tu accidente, perro loco fue a buscar ayuda así que yo te llevé hasta la carretera. Él no escuchó nada pero... yo sí te escuché a ti. Debiste decirme lo que sentías. Yo... lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto. No me di cuenta de que tú... - derramó una lágrima que enseguida fue limpiada por los dedos de Iwa.

\- Estabas tan emocionado con Matsukawa que pensé que merecías sólo ser feliz y si él era tu felicidad... yo... ¡ _Era tu mejor amigo_! Creí que ese era mi sitio y...

\- Amor es la suma de dos personas, que deciden ser amigos, compañeros cómplices y buenos amantes. Que a pesar de los problemas que nunca faltan, se eligen de nuevo cada mañana, para caminar juntos del brazo por la vida. Eso es amor. Quiero que tú seas mi compañero para toda la vida, Iwa. ¡ _No me rechaces, por favor_! Ya llevo dos – sonrió con tristeza.

Aquella última frase hizo que Iwa riera. Era triste saber que su novia rompió con él y luego sufrió un segundo rechazo, pero en parte, todo eso le había hecho llegar hasta allí y darse cuenta hoy de lo que realmente quería.

\- Yo no pienso rechazarte nunca, Oikawa – susurró Iwa antes de volver a unir sus labios a los de su capitán.

**Fin**


End file.
